Messages/data are transmitted from a transmitting device to a receiving device over a communication channel in which noise is inherently present. The transmission of messages over a so-called noisy communication channel often involves some type of forward error checking/correcting process in order to reduce or eliminate noise induced errors at the receiving device.
Low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes are examples of forward error correction (FEC) codes that may be used in a forward error checking/correcting process on a noisy channel. LDPC codes are defined by a sparse parity-check matrix (i.e., a matrix populated primarily with zeros). LDPC codes have been accepted for use in numerous communication standards (e.g., Wi-Fi™ and WiMAX™ standards, the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard, the Digital Video Broadcasting 2nd Generation Cable Transmission standard (DVB-C2), and the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification Version 3.1 (DOCSIS 3.1)).